doodledoug_ronaldmcmotherfingdonald_milezfandomcom-20200214-history
List of episodes of Soviet Ronalds Unchained
These are episodes of the INSANE new RMDH Channel series Soviet Ronalds Unchained. Season 1 Pilot: "The Insanity Continues!" Summary: Ronald McDonald and his crew throw an INSANE party in honor of their insanity. 1st appearance of Ronald McDonald and the Soviet Ronalds. Episode 1: "D'oh, I Missed!" Summary: A certain yellow father joins the Soviet Ronalds in hopes of gaining lotsa donuts! 1st appearance of Homer Simpson. Episode 2: "Super Duper Party Ponies!" Summary: Pinkie Pie's party pal arrives in RMDH to throw a swell party with his friend, and eventually joins the team. 1st appearance of Cheese Sandwich. Episode 3: "The Colonel Strikes Back" Summary: Ronald's eternal foe returns to cause more mayhem for the Soviet Ronalds. 1st appearance of Colonel Sanders. Episode 4: "Tails's Tales" Summary: A badass fox joins up with the Soviet Ronalds and explains how he became who he is today. 1st appearance of Tails. Episode 5: "Soviet Ronalds INSANE Thanksgiving Fest!" Summary: It's Thanksgiving time in RMDH, and everyone (especially Sweetie Belle) is ready to celebrate Thanksgiving, but the Colonel has other plans. This is the show's 1st holiday special and ties in with the special of the same name. Episode 6: "Bring In The Clone!" Summery: Colonel Sanders makes a evil clone of Tails named Dark Tails, then he kidnaps Tails and replaced him with Dark Tails in order to destroy the Soviet Ronalds from withing. 1st appearance of Dark Tails and the 1st episode written and directed by MilezTailzPrower. Episode 7: "Adamfu's Attack!" Summery: A Nazi named Adamfu appears in RMDH and threatens the Soviet Ronalds, forcing Tails to defeat him. First appearance of Adamfu. Episode 8: "Sweetheart Redheart" Summary: A loving nurse pony joins the Soviet Ronalds and takes care of Sweetie Belle and Fluffle Puff when they get sick. 1st appearance of Nurse Redheart. Episode 9: "Attack of the Astromenda" Summary: A corrosive donut starts causing problems with RMDH's computers, so Jimmy Neutron and Dexter team up to take care of him. 1st appearance of Astromenda. Episode 10: "Rise of the Global Navbar" Summary: An ugly white search bar appears on the old Soviet Ronalds Wiki, and Ronald enlists the help of his closest allies to get rid of it once and for all. 1st appearance of the Global Navbar and guest appearance by Yoshi and Drew Pickles. Episode 11: "Chris Chan Strikes Back!" Summary: The world's most reviled manchild returns to have his chance with the new ponies, but is once again outsmarted. 1st appearance of Chris Chan. Episode 12: "Fry Nights at Freddie's" 'Summary: The Soviet Ronalds attempt to play ''Five Nights at Freddie's, but they begin having second thoughts. Guest appearance by Freddie, Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy. Episode 13: '''"Echo" Summary: The Soviet Ronalds buy an Amazon Echo, but it starts being a asshole towards them. Guest appearance of the Amazon Echo. Episode 14: "Elmo's Gay Adventure" Summary: Elmo and his pals return to RMDH after a long absence, but are yet again defeated. 1st appearance of Elmo, Flapjack, Olimar, and Chowder. Episode 15: "The Soviet Ronalds Movie!" Summary: The Soviet Ronalds write a movie, and get Michael Bay to produce it. Guest appearance by Michael Bay. Episode 16: "It's A Very INSANE Christmas!" Summary: The Soviet Ronalds celebrate Christmas, but Colonel Sanders threatens to destroy it. This is the show's 2nd holiday special and a tie-in to It's a Soviet Ronalds Christmas!. Season 2 Episode 17: "Pinkie's Smile-tastic Day!" Summary: Pinkie Pie tries to cheer up her comrades because they're sad that Christmas is over, but Colonel Sanders will not allow it. Episode 18: "An INSANE New Year Party" Summary: The Soviet Ronalds ring in 2015 in the best way they know how, but you know who is up to no good. This is the show's 3rd holiday special and a tie-in to Soviet Ronalds INSANE New Year Bash!. Episode 19: "Greek Day" Summary: Tails and Ronald McDonald see who can speak nothing but the Greek language the longest, which eventually spreads to the entire Soviet Ronalds speaking the language. However, Colonel Sanders has plans to stop their fun. Episode 20: "Nappa Does A Thing" Summary: An annoying Saiyan appears in RMDH to do some retarded shit, but Ronald and company stop him. 1st appearance of Nappa. Episode 21: "The Battle For Grimace Island" Summary: Grimace invites the Soviet Ronalds to his native home island, where they meet up with Grimace's kin, but the Colonel will not allow it. Guest appearance by King GrimGrimAce and the rest of Grimace's kin. Episode 22: "Bring Your Family Members To Work Day!" Summary: Ronald declares a national "Bring Your Family Members To Work Day", so everyone decides to bring their siblings to RMDH. Guest appearance by Waluigi, Diddy Kong, Maud Pie, Spike, Rarity, and Dr. Cyanide. Episode 23: "Problematic Pedo" Summary: The pedophillic bear returns and tries to kidnap Sweetie Belle, but the Soviet Ronalds won't let him get away so easily. 1st appearance of Pedo Bear. Category:List of Episodes Category:TV Shows Category:Swell Category:Insanity Category:Soviet Ronalds Related Category:RonaldMcMotherF***ingDonald Approves Category:Things that air on the RMDH Channel Category:MilezTailzPrower Approves